Team Seven and their Amnesiac Jounin Instructor
by Glazerienne
Summary: Being late finally bit Hatake Kakashi's ass. Because of his mandatory Three Hour arrival, Team Seven found themselves a new Sensei in the body of the Amnesiac Foreign Jounin Instructor named Namikaze Ria. (Fem!Harry Potter).
1. One!

**Team Seven and their (Accidental) Amnesiac Jounin Instructor**

 **Summary;**

Being late finally bit Hatake Kakashi's ass. Because of his mandatory Three Hour arrival, Team Seven found themselves a new Sensei in the body of the Amnesiac Foreign Jounin Instructor named Namikaze Ria. (Fem!Harry Potter).

 **An;**

Read about the fanfic **_Squad 7 and their Accidental Instructor_** by OTT-False. Highly recommended for its humor. My jaw hurts from too much laughing.

This is an alternate of From Witch to Nanny when Ria fell from the Veil of Death in DoM.

 ** _Part 2 of Misadventures of Namikaze Minato and the Mistress of Death series_**

 **Disclaimer** ;

Do I really need to? Oh yeah. Don't own Naruto or Harry Potter

Any BETA available?

 **00000**

 ** _Just because you are late. . ._**

 **Hokage Tower, Sandaime's Office.**

"Good morning, Nonno."

Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen looked up from his ever multiplying paperwork just to see his favorite Jounin.

"Good morning and welcome back, Ria-san."

The twenty two year old young woman with wavy black hair and emerald green eyes smiled at his old face. Namikaze Ria is a foreigner with unknown origins that appeared heavily wounded inside the Forest of Death five years ago. Her inhuman regeneration ability saved her from death as a pair of tigers brought her in the Hospital and those Tigers are Clearly NOT summons.

(but once she is well enough, her twin sister gave her the Tiger Summoning Contract as a get well soon gift.)

All she could remember is her name—Namikaze Ria—which caused a stir upon the Council since she shared the same Surname with the late Yondaime. However, her amnesia is found real when Yamanaka Inoichi asked her permission to _see_ her mind.

Ria did not allowed them at first but did so. The former Head of Interrogation and Torture Division, once he finished viewing her memories—what was left anyway—pretty much wanted to kill who ever traumatize the girl.

" _Her mental shields are brutally ripped beyond reason, Hokage-sama," Inoichi reported. "Again and again. I do not know what kind of torture she suffered but I applauded her stubborn nature. If lesser Kunoichi had suffered that. . . they should be living as vegetables with no way of recovery."_

" _Is she a threat?"_

" _No. Not unless we tried to destroy what she hold so dear. . ."_

"Nonno? Nonno, are you alright?" his reverie is cut short when he felt her shook his shoulder. Worried emerald eyes greeted him.

"I'm sorry, Ria-san. I'm just remembering things. . ." Sarutobi laughed softly. "How was your mission?"

Ria stood straight and dusted her dark blue long sleeves blouse that hugged her hourglass body partnered with white pleated skirt that reach her thighs. Black thick stockings clad her shapely legs partnered with four inch high ankle boots.

"Mission Accomplish, Nonno (Grandfather)," The Old Hokage wonder where she learned this. . Italian Language. "We should be careful. . those snakes are annoying, Nonno! At least, they never tried to hurt me. . . all about being a speaker. One of them told me to kill Orochimaru and get the Snake Summoning Contract, However. . I like Tigers and Deer's more."

Like a certain blonde ball of energy, she also called him Grandfather.

He chuckled. "You are the only one I met who had two summoning contracts, Ria."

"Actually, I had collected four more Summoning Scrolls in my travels. I'm going to search appropriate summoners for those babies." She replied before giving her report which is way too thin than the others. "And Have I told you to use Shadow Clones to do your work?"

". . . you neglect to tell me, Ria." Sarutobi replied after a ten minute head banging while the amnesiac young woman laugh upon his misery. Composing himself, he cleared his throat. ".. Anyway, thank you for the. . . advise. .And I had a new assignment for you."

Ria hugged her messenger bag.

"What is it?"

"I need you to go to the Academy as a new Instructor—" the door abruptly opened cutting the old man off.

"Hokage-sama! The new Release is now available in the public!" one of the Chunin reported before blushing when he saw Ria staring at him. "R-Ria-san! Welcome back!"

"I'm back, Yumei-kun. " she smiled at him, oblivious to her Charisma effect. "Nonno?"

"You will know once you arrive, Ria-san." Sarutobi stood up and immediately vanished, dragging the poor Chunnin who is still dazed.

Rolling her eyes, she giggled.

"Nonno is really a pervert. Hmp, time to visit the Academy. I hope Iruka-kun is free~" wearing the strap of the bag over her shoulders, she shinshun-ed towards the Academy.

Her dark blue boots landed for a few moments when a twelve year old blonde boy wearing a bright orange jumpsuit appeared in front of her.

"Are you a Jounin, Nee-chan?" the whiskered boy asked.

"Yes. May I ask why are you asking me?" Ria asked softly.

"Umm, I was looking for our Sensei. They are late."

"Oh my, my apologies. Hokage-sama only informed me about it a few minutes ago," the young woman gently raised her hand and ruffled those _familiar_ blonde locks. "Could you guide me where the others are? The old Monkey never told me he was giving me a Genin Team."

The boy's sapphire blue eyes widen in disbelief. If he did flinch when she ruffled his hair, she fully ignored it. "Come with me, Dattebayo! I hope Sakura-chan is not trying to overwhelm Sasuke-teme back in the classroom!"

"First lesson, Blondie, please refrain from calling your teammates bad nicknames around me." She poke his forehead. "Lead the way,"

"This way, Sensei!"

 _He's a ball of sunshine._ Ria shook her head as she followed the blonde. _Seems to be familiar thru, anyways, I think I would be having so much fun having students._

 **00000**

 **Earlier,**

"Where is our Sensei? We have been waiting for. . ." Uchiha Sasuke, Rookie of the Year glance on his wrist watch. ". . an hour and a half."

"The other Teams are already left. . ." Haruno Sakura Top Kunoichi of the Year folded her arms.

" . . That's it, I'm going to search for our Sensei!" Uzumaki Naruto, Dead Last announced as he stood up. He turned around his teammates. "Who was he again?"

"Don't be sexist, Naruto! Just looked for our Instructor!" The pink haired Kunoichi almost pushed the blonde out of the door before closing it. Locking it for a good measure. . . .

 _For once, Naruto-Baka had done something indigenous!_ "Sasuke-kun~!"

The Last Uchiha shivered in dread seeing the hungry look from his die hard fangirl.

 _Find them immediately, DOBE!_

 **0000**

Uzumaki Naruto, Dead Last and part of the newly made Genin Team Seven is walking around in search for their wayward Jounin Instructor. Honestly. . he already forgotten the name of their supposed to be Sensei. Now, where to find a Jounin. . .?

His nose smelt something sweet and pure. Snow and grapes. . unusual combination but calming. Turning his head to the direction of the scent, he saw an older girl appeared with a swirl of leaves. Naruto felt she was familiar so he ran towards her.

Wow. . . she's tall and very, very much attractive.

"Are you a Jounin, Nee-chan?" he asked.

"Yes. May I ask why are you asking me?" the Raven haired woman asked him instead.

"Umm, I was looking for our Sensei. They are late."

"Oh my, my apologies. Hokage-sama only informed me about it a few minutes ago," the young woman gently raised her hand and ruffled those _familiar_ blonde locks. "Could you guide me where the others are? The old Monkey never told me he was giving me a Genin Team."

Naruto's eyes widen in disbelief. _Jiji just told her a few minutes ago?_ He forced himself not to flinch when she ruffled his hair. Only Iruka-sensei do that as well as Hokage-Jiji. "Come with me, Dattebayo! I hope Sakura-chan is not trying to overwhelm Sasuke-teme back in the classroom!"

"First lesson, Blondie, please refrain from calling your teammates bad nicknames around me." She poke his forehead. "Lead the way,"

"This way, Sensei!" he called her out.

She followed him until they reached the classroom. The Jounin stopped him when he was about to open the door.

"Lesson number two, Blondie, Always be alert. You never knew what kind of traps may have been placed on the door when you left or about to enter." She pulled a stick from her left sleeve. _"Revelo."_

The door did not glow.

"Wow. What kind of Jutsu was that, Sensei?"

"I will explain later. The door is clear." Opening the said door, they froze upon the scenario that greeted them.

Sakura had Sasuke cornered far from the end of the classroom.

"Oh dear, Kids these days, very hormonal." The raven haired Jounin folded her arms under her generous chest. "Pinky, what you are doing is borderline rape. Stop that or else . .. " a lick of blood lust froze the girl before moving away. "Are you okay, darling? I knew the feeling of being caged like that. So damn terrifying."

The boy nodded his head.

"Well then, hold on me. We will have lunch in my house and get to know each other. Did anyone saw Iruka-kun, by the way?" Their Instructor paused. "Maah, I'll just kidnap him later. Let's go."

"Yes, Sensei!" Team Seven replied before they are shinshun-ed away.

 **0000**

 ** _Mariposa Estates,_**

The Trio of Genins and their Instructor appeared in the middle of a lavish living room, making the kids gawk in disbelief. Ria meanwhile, remove her bag from her person and placed it upon the black couch.

The said living room is painted in rich beige with furry brown carpet. A round glass table is positioned in the middle of the room surrounded by four loveseat and two long couches. On the table is a vase full of Lilies and. . . snacks.

"Welcome to my home. Mariposa Estates." Ria giggled upon the looks her soon-to-be students were sporting. "Take a seat and have some snacks while I send a message to Iruka-kun to join us for lunch."

"You knew Iruka-sensei?" the blonde exclaimed.

"Of course. He is my best friend, you know?" she pulled her wand out again. _"Expectro Patronum,_ " a handsome silvery white stag erupt from the tip of her wand. "Hello, Prongs. Could you send me a message? Tell Iruka-kun I am expecting him here for lunch along my new Team."

The Stag galloped and bump its snout on her face before vanishing.

"Wow~" Team Seven mumbled.

Slipping her wand back under her sleeve. "While waiting, why won't you introduce yourselves? I'll start." She poured herself some tea. "My name is Namikaze Ria (She ignored the look given to her by the kids especially Sakura) Twenty-two years old. I like writing, cooking and occasional Trolling for shits and giggles. I dislike narrow minded people who could not differentiate a kunai and a scroll. My Goal is to remember my past memories." She arranged the kids some snacks herself. "You Blondie." Her eyes became glazed.

" _Blondaime! Do your work and stop escaping!"_

" _But they kept multiplying!"_

" _There is a reason why Shadow Clones are created! Now shut up and finished them already!"_

". . Ria-Sensei!" the amnesiac Jounin blinked. "Are you okay, Sensei?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry, I'm just having a flashback." Ria shook her head. "Continue the introduction, please."

The trio shared a look before following her order.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Twelve years old, Dattebayo!" the blonde loudly introduce himself but lowered his voice when he noticed their Instructor wince. "Oopps, I like Ramen, pranks and gardening. My goal is to became the next Hokage, Believe it!"

"Oh? Well then, we should add basic Law Study then. Being a Hokage requires Law knowledge and _very_ long patience. Especially when signing monstrous amounts of paperwork." Ria giggled upon the look of sheer horror Naruto's face held. "Same to him," she pointed Sasuke. "Minato-kun always bitched that more often than not, half of those papers are just trash. . which I could relate. Pinky, your next."

The said pinknette flinch. "My name is Haruno Sakura. Twelve years old. My likes. . (looks at Sasuke and giggles.) my goals. . (looks again upon the other boy and blushed, much to the irritation of Ria. The boys only noticed she is fingering her wand lovingly). I dislike. . NARUTO!"

"Dear Merlin, a fucking fangirl." Ria's eyes flashed into pale gold signaling her temper. "Repeat. I will not accept such profile. While you think, do yours, Blackie."

Sasuke flinched. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like Tomatoes and silence. My goal is to kill a certain man and restore my Clan ."

"Lovely. Out of three, Blondie is the only sane. One fan girl and one Avenger going down the path of the Emo." She rub her temple. "Haruno."

"M-my name is H-Haruno Sakura. I like being pretty and my goal is to marry Sasuke-kun." The scared girl said.

"Much better than the first one. But I will stick on what I said. Uzumaki-kun is the only one sane and had a clear goal out of the three of you." Ria pinned them with a sharp look especially when Sakura is about to open her mouth. "Allow me to explain. I _do not_ know what Nonno is smoking when he made this team. However, since I am now your Jounin Instructor _especially_ after you succeed my personal test tomorrow. I may act as a oblivious young woman in the outside but I am a Tutor Straight from Hell when it comes to teaching. And I swear I _will_ break those bad habits of yours, specially you, Haruno. Fan Girls had no place being a Kunoichi. _You will_ be a cannon fodder if you remained like that. Fan Girls dies early, sweetheart. And I had no time for that kind of stunts. Uchiha, I do not care if you are going to murder someone but I will make sure you will not regret later. Why? I heard your family is been wiped out four years ago leaving you as the only survivor. Me? I was found half dead in the middle of the Forest of Death five years ago and a total mess. Unlike you, my memories are erased only allowing me to remember my name. _I_ was supposed to be dead. But since I am stubborn bitch, I lived and continued to move forward."She took a deep breath. "With that said, no Avenger. You had something more productive to do, Uchiha-san, more than wasting your time looking for revenge."

The trio nodded. Their new Sensei is strict and she would not allow them to stray.

"Ria-chan, stop terrorizing the kid—hey, why Team Seven is here?" Umino Iruka, Chunin and an Academy Instructor asked as he sat beside his female best friend.

"Hi, Iruka-kun. Nonno is the one who told me to go to the Academy. He said I will know once I arrived. Good thing Uzumaki-kun found me and _I am not_ terrorizing them. You know I do not like to sugarcoat things." Ria replied as she poured him some tea.

The brunette rolled his eyes as he accept the tea given to him. "Hmm, well. .. just do not traumatize them too much. I do not know why Hokage-sama change your Instructor from Hatake Kakashi to her but be glad _she is_ your Teacher even she is a Spartan tutor from hell."

"Thanks for the compliment, Iruka-kun. I was planning to make your favorite Mapu Tofu~" her guest shivered in dread seeing her smile.

"Once again, that is not my favorite! Its too spicy and I swear you can ignite a Katon Jutsu using that!" Iruka complained. "I know your food is so damn delicious but I drew a line when it comes to Mapo Tofu! "

Ria puff her cheeks, before glaring adorably upon her best friend. She never noticed the faint blush adorned his face. "Kill Joy. I shall prepare lunch. Any request?"

"Can we have Ramen, Ria-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Sure. Just eat other food I will place on the table."

"Yey~!"

"Anything with tomatoes," Sasuke.

"Hmm, spaghetti then!"

"Anything that _is not_ Mapo Tofu."—Iruka.

She rolled her eyes. "Haruno."

"Can I have some salad? I'm on a diet."

The boys—especially Iruka screamed in terror when a bunch of black chains wrapped themselves on his person.

"RIA! DAMN IT!"

"What the hell are you teaching these students, Umino?! Kunoichi or not, only civilians go on a diet and last time I check, they are older than twenty!" she shook the brunette. "Mooh! What the hell! Kage Bunshin!" a clone appeared beside her. "Tell Nonno to I need a copy of the curriculum especially on the Kunoichi side! I will not allow anyone to continue this kind of blasphemy. Diet? Ninja's do not use diet since we need double calories than civilians."

"Yes, Sorella! Just chill out, will you?! And Iruka-kun. . . its third week of the month." The clone said before vanishing.

The poor Chunin Instructor cried tears of blood once the implication sunk in.

Ria turns into her demonic side especially when its That Time of The Month.

While Team Seven is traumatized beyond belief. And its only what? an Hour of Ria's presence.

 **0000**

Lunch is served an hour later. Ria would occasionally hit Naruto a stingy hex when he forgets his manners. Even Iruka knew Ria for three years, he is still shocked seeing she could cook for a family of Akamichi and eat like them in terms of quantity.

" _Ninja's needs energy we get from food. The reason I have gotten mad is because you are trying to kill yourself, Haruno." Ria explained as they ate. "Chakra draws energy from your bodies. In order to power up your Jutsu's, your physical body should be strong enough so you won't be hurt from the backslash. Why do you think the only plump ninjas you saw are the Akamchis? That's because its their DNA. However, you never saw any ninja's who are large on that side. Moreover, only models goes in a diet and last time I check, we do not have a modeling agency here and they are way older than you. I have half mind to beat whoever planted that ridiculous idea on your head. You are a Kunoichi, Haruno. Not a slut and definitely NOT a gold digger." Here, Sakura is red in embarrassment and humiliation. Sasuke remained silent so is Naruto even if the blonde wanted to save his crush from their Sensei's tongue lashing._

" _Ria-chan!"_

" _She needs reality check, Iruka-kun. I do not want my first student dying in my watch. And you know my streak upon fan girls. I did dispose twelve of yours just two years ago."_

 _Iruka gave her a deadpan look._

" _As if you do not have your share, Namikaze."_

" _They are actually well behave since I told them No and disposed the Yandares on the bunch. Remember the time we are suppose to be eating out and I came to you bathing in blood?"_

" _. I Thought we won't talk about it anymore. . ."_

" _Suck it up. You reminded me."_

Back to the present, Iruka glance on the lesson plan Ria is currently making. "Hey, why are you making a Three years' worth of Lessons?"

"We had six months before the next Chunin Exams. I am just outlining which lessons the Chibi Patrol would do. There is a reason why I brought them here rather than finding a random Training Ground." Ria replied before twirling her pen. "And I am confident enough that I could train them into mid Jounin before then. I'm so going to abuse _that_ spell so much."

The brunette rolled his eyes. Glancing upon the Team Seven, he never saw the time that even _Naruto_ is being quiet.

"Nee, Iruka-kun.. "

"Hmm, what, Ria-chan?"

"Naruto. . . he looks like a carbon copy of my friend." Iruka sat up straight. "I had a flashback earlier when I told Uzumaki-kun how hellish being a Hokage is. . with all those paperwork that kept multiplying." A fond smile appeared on her lips. "I was speaking to someone and I kept calling him Blondaime."

"Oh, did your head hurt? You usually have a killer migraine when having flashbacks.'' He asked worriedly.

Ria shook her head. "No. . I did not have any. But now you mentioned it. . . I kind of feel tired." A yawn escaped from her lips. "Right. More tired than I thought."

"take a rest already, Ria-chan." Iruka told her.

"Alright. Can you call the Chibi Patrol?"

"Stay there while I call them."

Ria rolled her eyes as Iruka turned mother hen. She is sure as hell her best friend _would_ stay for the night just to make sure she is going to sleep.

"Bloody Hufflepuffs." She whispered as Iruka returned five minutes later. "Okay kiddies, do you know your way in here tomorrow?"

"Yes!"

"Well then, you are free to go. I want the three of you here at seven am tomorrow. Just ring the doorbell. Bring a standard camping gear. That's all dismiss." Ria closed her eyes and fell sideways on the couch, immediately falling asleep much to the exasperation of Iruka and confusion of Team Seven.

"Wait for me. I'll put this girl on her room." The brunette easily picked the sleeping Jounin and made his way towards the Master's Bedroom on the second floor. Once he reached the room, the door opened revealing a tall black haired man with green eyes which could be the male version of Ria.

"Iruka. .. " he uttered before lancing upon the bundle he is carrying. "Oh, c'mon! I told her to go home straight from that S-Class Mission!"

"She had a Genin Team." Iruka added helpfully.

Ferdinand Alvarez froze and stared at him.

"What the Hell did the Old Monkey is smoking giving her _minions_ to troll around? It's already bad enough she is supplying ideas on Naruto-kun when Medusa told her about the budding Prankster—even if she has no idea who the boy is." The Spanish male took her from Iruka before placing her in the large bed. With a flick of his wrist, Ria is now wearing a pair of white pajama's and tucked under her emerald green sheets.

"I don't know, Ferdinand. I really don't know."

 **0000**

 **Meanwhile,**

Hatake Kakashi casually strolled inside the Academy to fetch his soon-to-be failed Team Seven. When he reached the Classroom where they are supposed to meet, all he saw is an empty room.

"Oya, oya, they already left? Not good little Genins~"

The Jounin is about to leave when a random Academy Instructor called him.

"Hatake-san! You're just in time for our Sumoning Class!"

"What?"

 **0000**

 **The next morning,**

 **Mariposa Estates,**

"Oy, time to get up, Ria." Ferdinand shook her awake. "You had a Genin Team to test."

"Morning, Ferdinand. . ." Ria murmured as she yawned. Sitting up from the bed, she glance on her alarm clock.

Five am.

Enough time to clean up and eat breakfast.

Her butler helped her from removing herself from her warm bed. Pushing her towards her bathroom, Ferdinand prepared her clothes and only left when he heard her yelp because of the cold water.

Twenty minutes later, Ria is sitting on the table, eating a healthy breakfast while Iruka is drinking coffee and reading some new lesson plan she drafted.

"What sort of test are you going to give them, Ria?" Iruka asked.

"Min-kun's favorite, Bell Test. However, mine had a twist." She replied after wiping her mouth with a napkin. "Are you staying to watch them?"

"Yup. I'm free today, anyway." The brunette glance upon Ferdinand. "Are you helping her to set up, Ferdinand?"

"Her clones already did last night. They will be playing on the training ground behind the lake." Ferdinand said after taking a sip of his own tea. Eying his Master, "Are you sure you are feeling well?"

"Indeed. A good night's sleep, well more likely twelve hours' worth of sleep did the trick." Ria finished her coffee. Glancing upon the wall clock, she noticed it's quarter to seven. "They should be arriving by now~"

 **0000**

 ** _Yesterday once Iruka returned,_**

"Iruka-sensei, I never thought you had such pretty friend." Naruto commented as they left the Mariposa Estates.

"Naruto, she is one of the only two ANBU who could catch you. You can guess who is she." Iruka replied.

"Oh, between Butterfly-san and Gorgon-san?"

"Yup. Even if her sister is supplying your ideas." The Chunin made a face. "You will meet Medusa tomorrow. . if she finished her mission. They are fraternal twins so you won't be confused who's who unless they tried to exchange."

"Ria-Sensei is kinda scary. ." Sakura admitted.

"That's Ria for you. She never likes sugarcoating things. And I understand where she is coming from. You will die in the field if you do not straighten your priorities right, Sakura-san. Better break your fan girl obsession _now_ rather between a mission. Heaven forbid if your Team gotten a bad luck when you choose a C rank mission that turned into an A-rank because your client lied to you."

 **000**

Somewhere, Tazuna sneezed.

 **000**

"How long did you know her?" Sasuke asked.

"Umm, four years? Give or take a few months. Ria arrived five years ago. . . and three weeks after that her twin sister and butler arrived. She was basically comatose for five months and I meet her when she escaped from the hospital only because she wanted to eat ramen." Iruka rolled his eyes.

 ** _Flash back,_**

 _It was a lovely day. Iruka is on a break. Naruto, for once is not the cause of his headache and the said boy is actually behaving!_

" _Teuchi-san, one beef ramen please!"_

" _Oh, Iruka! How's your day?" the Ramen Chef asked as he prepared his customer's order._

" _Fine. Today is so peaceful." The brunette commented._

" _Ahh, that I could agree."_

 _He was enjoying his lunch when they heard a commotion._

" _Oh come on, Medusa! I just want to eat some food that is not made by the Hospital staff! And to be honest, Ferdinand's cooking sounds divine after two weeks of hospital food."_

" _Onee-sama, last time Ferdinand cooked some pasta, the spaghetti is_ moving

" _Meeh, even if his lasagna is alive, its still delicious."_

" _I would like to remind you that cooked food isn't supposed to be moving. At all."_

 _Soft giggles filled the shop as the two_ ** _very_** _attractive young women entered the said shop._

 _Twins. One of them had midnight black hair while the other had purplish black. Both are wearing black long sleeve sweater but the purple haired one is wearing beige pants and black flat sandals. The raven haired one wore such scandalously short white skirt partnered with thick stockings and flat shoes._

" _Anyway, I want to have ramen for lunch. Also, I left some note on my room."_

 _The one called Medusa rolled her violet eyes encased by a pair of rimless eyeglasses._

" _For a newly awaken patient of five month long comatose, you are rather energetic, Ria-nee sama."_

" _They just restricted me from any Chakara uses or whatever since they said I exhausted myself."_

" _Chakra, that's what they called it."_

 _Ria rolled her emerald green eyes before sitting next to Iruka. "Hello, Chef! My sister and I will taste what kind of ramen you can offer!"_

 _Teuchi laughed upon his energetic customer._

" _Hello, my name is Ichikaru Teuchi. Here's our menu." The old man gave the twins a menu._

" _Thank you, Ichikaru-san. My name is Namikaze Ria! Nice to meet ya!"_

" _Pleasure to meet you, Ichikaru-san. My name is Namikaze Medusa."_

 _Several patrons choked their food. The twins ignored the reaction even if they are a bit confused._

" _Can we have Miso Ramen, please?"_

 _Flashback end,_

"Those two shocked everybody but I was confused when the news about the two foreigners sharing the surname of the Yondaime never went to public. Later, I learned Medusa erased their memories and only left mine intact. I'm still asking why, through." Iruka shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway, I have no idea what kind of test she will give to you. I suggest you all pack and rest. If my guess is correct, she will torture you for a bit, not an Anko Level. Hopefully."

The three shared a look.

 **Present Time,**

Ria opened the front gate exactly seven am. She smiled seeing her Team packed and ready.

"Good morning, Chibi Patrol! Come in."

"Good morning, Ria-sensei." The kids greeted her.

The raven giggled as she guided them towards the Training Grounds. There, they saw Iruka, a tall male and a woman who looks like Ria but with different coloring.

"Okay, kiddies. Meet my Butler Ferdinand Alvarez and my twin sister, Namikaze Medusa. Along with Iruka-kun, they will be watching our test today." She told them. "Today is the _real_ genin test. The Graduation Test you did from the academy is the weeding part. If you passed my test, you will be a fully pledge Genin with ID and all the jazz. However, if you fail, you will be returning to the Academy to repeat."

Ria watched her hatchlings confused looks that turn into horror before determination.

The Jounin Instructor clapped her hands.

"We will be having the Bell test, its my precious friend's Traditional Genin Test. . whoever he is. The point is, you need to get the bells from me." She paused and stared at the pink haired Kunoichi. "Come here, Haruno-san. We need to tie your hair so it won't hinder you along the way."

Sakura approached her as she pulled out a red ribbon. Allowing the Jounin Instructor to tie her hair into a braided bun.

"But there is only two bells. . ." Sakura pointed out. "And thank you, Ria-sensei."

"True, true, Haruno-san~. That means one of you is going back to the academy." Ria clipped the two bells on her belt. "I should tell you, I am a Jounin and an ANBU. Remember that tiny bit. You had until two o'clock in the afternoon to catch me. Begin!"

The three immediately bolted out leaving Ria laughing.

"I think I could hone their self-preservation." Medusa commented as they watched her sister being attacked by Naruto—only to be revealed as Clone.

"You know, I kept expecting Naruto-kun to go Hiraishin on me. Its so damn annoying. If he is not Minnie's son, I'm so going to eat my snitch." Ria complained as she left a Clone to deal with the Chibi Patrol. Only Naruto noticed and he is now complaining.

"Hiraishin? Minato-kun's favorite move?" Ferdinand raised an eyebrow especially when he noticed Iruka sweating bullets. "Ho. . do you have something to say, Iruka-kun?"

"S-Class secret. ." the brunette replied.

"What do you think of us, Morons? We already knew Naruto-kun's furry problem. It's not as if we do not know someone who turned into a blood thirsty werewolf every full moon." Ria rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her tea before being replaced by a clone.

Cue on a high pitch scream from Haruno.

"That's Genjutsu. . . I wonder what kind of nightmare she used." Medusa commented as she ate her breakfast. She just returned from a Infiltration mission from a new Village named Otogakure. "Any idea how she would deal with teen on the way down the path of the Emo?"

"Why do you always says that when it comes to Sasuke-kun?" Iruka questioned them.

"Because he is. The boy is a walking time bomb that would fled from the Village if someone gave him any means to achieve his revenge. And when it comes to revenge, you need power." Ferdinand answered. "Same with Naruto-kun. You are not blind, Iruka. One tiny mistake is all it would take and those two could destroy Konoha. No mistakes."

That made Iruka quiet.

 **000**

Ria cannot help herself. Cackling madly, she vanished from the branch she is sitting a few moments before Sasuke grabbed her. Landing gracefully three branches away from the Uchiha Heir, she opened her Tessen fan and blocked seven Kunai thrown at her. When the said Kunai turned into Clone Narutos, she crouch down and let out a powerful kick, dispelling them.

"Yiieehh! Sensei is so strong!" Naruto exclaimed as he dragged his team mates, avoiding and destroying bunch of butterflies along the way.

"Why are you destroying them, Naruto-baka?" Sakura asked as they ran.

"They are Sensei's spies! As long as they see us, she will know what we are planning. Those insects are used especially when Sensei are trying to capture me." The blonde replied. "Any available plan, Sasuke-teme?! We cannot fight her one by one! She is very strong especially if Medusa-nee joins the party!."

A faint head slap hit him.

"It's Auntie Medusa." The purple haired woman said before vanishing.

"Auntie Medusa." Naruto's eyebrow twitch. "See?! Also, we are a Team. . . fuck! Team work! We need to do this together!"

"Alright, seeing your point. ." Sasuke agreed. "Spam the hell out of your Kage Bushin. We need diversion in order to trick her. Sakura, do you know her entry on the bingo book?"

"Unfortunately no. All I know is she is a very dangerous opponent and her missions are all S-Class or A- class depending on what the mission entitled. I heard from Mom that she is a foreigner and the Council hated her so much because she shares the same surname of the late Yondaime." Sakura replied.

While the pinknette is explaining, Naruto spammed a hundred of Kage Bushin that flooded the entire area. Several of them are henge'd as Sakura and Sasuke.

"We could buy some time. We only have four hours."

"That's plenty if we did this right. . .''

 **000**

"Mooh, this getting boring~" Ria complained as she destroyed those Cannon fodders (naruto Clones). Sure, she is getting some exercise but she is getting bored. Naruto knows about her familiars and having fun destroying them.

They are just standard butterflies. She would not unleash her Teaze. They are carnivorous butterflies after all.

Something caught her attention. Rubbing her eyes, she could swear she is seeing five Team Seven running around.

"Huh, so they finally understand the real meaning of Kage Bushin and the real test then." The branch she is standing broke, making her jump into another one. "Time to up the level then.'' Her image flicker before her casual clothes transformed into her Kunoichi gear of white with green trimmed kimono blouse partnered with white pleated skirt, black thigh high socks and knee high combat boots. A black utility pouch is attached on her waist along the bells.

Ria did not bother to wear her scarf and blind fold—Breaker Gorgon.

Eleven Clone Narutos ambushed her. Smiling under her open Tessen, she closed her fan and start the massacre.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Abort Plan ABC! RAN STRAIGHT TO OMEGA PLAN!" one of the clones shouted as Ria ran and destroyed the clones. The Jounin did a backflip when a fireball almost hit her.

"Uchiha on eleven o'clock. Hmm, they're getting better." A seal activated under her feet, catching her off guard.

 _The chibi Blondaime knew Fuinjutsu! Lucky!_

Narrowly avoiding the exploding tag, her eyes widen when _Adamantium Chains_ erupt from the tree and wrapped themselves on her.

"No, not Adamantium Chains from the Uzumaki Line." Ria experimentally tug her arm which is clad with arm length fingerless gloves.

The said chains tighten further. . and she felt her energy being sapped.

"Oh for the love of who's Holy!" This is not Chakra Chains!

This is Enkidu's Chains of Heaven, a Noble Fucking Phantasm!

"Sensei! We won!" Naruto happily exclaimed as he held the bells on his hand. "We did it as a Team!"

"I see. . ." Ria replied weakly as the chains continued to sap her Divine Energy. "Nar'to. .. can you release me already? Enkidu is continuing to sap my energy. ."

"H-Hai!" The blonde touched the chains which vanished, freeing Ria who fell ungracefully on the ground. "Sensei!"

"Shit, I never expect _any_ shinobi to own such powerful weapon." The Raven leaned on the tree behind her as she motioned them to sit down. "Team Seven, since you found out the real meaning of my Test, escape the hell of my familiars and ambushed me with _intent_ to incapacitate instead of to Kill and work around your team work.. . you all passed with flying colors."

"Yes!" Sakura and Naruto exclaimed while Sasuke had a pleased smile.

"They tricked you, Himegimi." Ferdinand appeared beside her and pulled her up. Wrapping his arms on her waist. "Congratulations, Team Seven."

"Thank you, Ferdinand-san!" Naruto replied.

"Okay, you all had two free days. That's enough time for me to search some Jutsu's I wanted you three to learn. Do your best and . . . I just _might_ spare a Summoning Contract. Each." The three Genin perked up learning their Sensei is going to gift them such precious item.

"Really, Ria-sensei? But Summoning Scrolls are rare!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I do agree with Sakura, Sensei." Sasuke agreed as Naruto is busy jumping in joy.

"Rare? I have currently at least seventeen Summoning Scrolls in my arsenal. I had a contract with the Stag and Owl. One of my Hobbies are collecting them and give them to the responsible Shinobi I met." Ria shrugged her shoulders. "You can hang out here if you want. I already added your chakra signatures earlier." She accepted the dark colored bottle given to her by her twin sister and drank it straight. Her emerald green eyes flashed into blood red before turning to pale gold. "Anyways, Naruto-kun, how long did you know and used Enkidu?"

"This is the first time I used them. I accidentally activated them when one of your clones were about to grab me." The blonde replied. "What are they? Blood Limit?"

"You could say so." Ferdinand teleported them back on the living room. Sitting on the couch, Ria made herself comfortable on his lap while Medusa sat beside him and used his shoulder as a pillow.

So cozy~

"However, they are not. They are called Noble Phantasm, weapons that only a few could wield. Explaining it as a Bloodline Limit is appropriate. Naruto," The blonde sat up straight. " _Never_ use Enkidu not unless Ria is incapacitated. You are already a hot item once your parentage is revealed. Adding that you had such powerful Blood line would make you a much attractive target next to these two ladies beside me. Say goodbye to semi normal life and hello assassins day in day out."

"I understand, Ferdinand-san. Will someone will teach me to use Enkidu properly?''

"I will. Sorella will handle Sasuke-kun and Sakura-san. Speaking of which, what about the Sharingan, Sorella?" Medusa asked.

"Oh, the whole reason why Uchiha's acting so high and mighty? I will be honest with you, Sasuke-kun." The Uchiha Heir sat up straight. "Learning and mastering is different. Indeed once you gotten your sharingan, it would be easier to fight. However!" the boy flinched when Ria slammed her bottle on the table. "That makes your weakness. The Sharingan is your family's strength and weakness. A double edge sword if you prefer. I would not stop you from gaining your Blood Line limit the natural way but in every jutsu you copied, I will make sure you mastered them and can used them without any hand signs. I'll drag Kakashi in my regime too. .. bwahahaha!"

That earned her a head slap. "OW!"

"How about me?" Sakura asked before taking a sip of her tea.

"Medical jutsu. Since you like beating Naruto just for the kicks of it, why not turn you into a chibi Tsunade?"

"Alright!"

"Once we made sure you won't became a Yandare. So fan Girl breaking to the motion." Ria turned to Ferdinand. "What's for lunch? I'm starving."

 **0000**

 **Hokage Tower,**

"Hi, Nonno! Sorry, I overslept!" Ria appeared and almost bump upon Asuma Sarutobi, the Jounin Instructor of Team Ten.

"Its already afternoon, Ria-san. Does your flashback hinder you?" Hiruzen asked.

"Actually, Chibi Blondaime activated his Bloodline limit while we are in the middle of the Genin Test earlier. I was his Genie pig." She rolled her eyes. "Anyways, Team Seven Passed!"

"Team . . Seven?" Yuhi Kurenai spoke as they all stared upon Kakashi who is blinking in confusion. "But we thought. . ."

"Iruka-kun said Kakashi _was_ their supposed to be Sensei. However, when Nonno told me to go to the Academy yesterday, Naruto-kun found me instead." Ria scratched her head. "I thought they are mine, to be honest. Nonno never did explained what should I be doing."

"I didn't?"

"Yesterday is the new release of Icha Icha Paradise Series." She replied in a deadpan voice.

Hiruzen wince while Kurenai glared at her Hokage.

"Anyway, the Chibi Patrol did well. Very well indeed. Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun made a joint effort on creating seven plans in order to catch me. Sakura-san had a sharp eyesight as she knew just when my Clones would ambushed them. And don't start me on their talents. Chibi Blondaime knew Fuinjutsu!" Ria cackle in glee as Kakashi melted in disappointment on his seat. "They manage to catch me and get the bells. All in the span of four hours! They are pretty much motivated since I told them if they mastered four Jutsu's I will assigned to them in three months, I will be gifting them a summoning scroll each."

Cue for a dying whine from Kakashi.

"Gimme back my students, Ria!"

"Of course not! I finally have minions, Kakashi! Minions!" she jumped away when the silver haired Jounin tried to tackle her. "So much talent~ Oh my god. . . I'm so going to teach Chibi Blondaime Hiraishin, Sasuke with my signature Raiton and Sakura san can learn Lotus Grave. . . bwahahahah!"

"What about shared custody?!" crash! Boom!

"Oi, we are not a divorced couple!" cue on kick on the stomach sending Kakashi rolling on the floor.

"Then, marry me then let's have a divorce!"

"Baka!"

"This is way much better than soap opera.'' Asuma commented as they watched the wrestling match between Kakashi and Ria.

"They are always like this. . after Kakashi moved on learning she is a Namikaze." Hiruzen replied. "Oh well, Kakashi, you will be the Co-Instructor of Team Seven if Ria-san is not available. And admit your feelings on each other."

"What feelings are you saying, Nonno? If you mean my feelings that I wanted to throw this mutt out of the window after I placed chakra and paralyzing seals on him then I would gladly do it." Ria stood up as she pulled a lipstick from her pocket. The males shuddered as Kakashi immediately behaved himself.

"Put that. . . _that_ thing away from us!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Sissies. A lot of you." She turned the tube and applied a small amount on her lips, painting it blood red. After applying her lipstick, she hid the tube back. "Happy?"

"Very. You are very dangerous holding that tube of lipstick." Hiruzen admitted.

"Anyhow, since the mutt will be my bitc.. .I mean my assistant, he will join Sasuke-kun in his Mastering Lessons. I'm so going to abuse my Time Manipulation." Ria sat down and put her left leg over her right, making her short skirt hiked up a bit. "Back on serious matters, I want permission to Reveal. Fidelus Charm Blocked. Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen dismissed Asuma and Kurenai. Once they left, the old man narrowed his eyes towards her.

"Do you remember?"

"Bits and pieces, Nonno. While we are having the exam, I am fully expecting the boy to use Hiraishin on me! Nonno, this is frustrating!" Ria exclaimed as both of hands held her head. "Every time I stared at Naruto, I. . I want to hugged him. I want to warped him in cotton and hide him away. I want to stop! I want MY BABY BACKK!" her chakra build up along her magic. Wanting to lash out but she held her control more tightly.

"You're Baby?" Kakashi uttered as he held Ria who is now sobbing in his chest. Glassy emerald eyes looked on his silver ones which turned into familiar Amethyst.

" **Na** ru **to. M** i _ne. Mi_ na **to . . last** ** _memor_** y." She uttered before a sharp pain bloomed on her head. Letting out a painful scream, Medusa and Ferdinand magically appeared beside her. The butler immediately shoved a potion vial on her throat as Medusa restrained her sister using her own chains.

Ria almost choked the potion but manage to drank it all. The pain slowly resides until her cries turned into sniffles. Medusa removed her chains as her older twin sister buried herself upon Kakashi's vest.

"I cannot change the Genin Instructors now." Hiruzen commented. "Kakashi, being a Co-Instructor, your other job is to watched Ria-chan."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The silver haired Jounin replied.

 **00000**

 **Five months later,**

Flashes of black and yellow is seen under the harsh glare of sun in the middle of Training Ground 27. The animals on the said place ran for their lives as a high leveled Jutsu almost hit them.

" _This is Fox, she's hidden in tree forty seven dash seven, three o'clock!"_

" _Got it, Fox! Move to Area forty seven, Crow!"_

" _She's behind Hound, Mouse!"_

A blur of black and green ran passed the blonde who threw his chains. The said Blur used Kamiwari in order to avoid capture. She could hear the cursing from far away.

Ria smiled under her mask. Wearing her battle uniform down to the blindfold, she shattered into thousands of emerald rose petals. With a quick handsign, her team were capture with the exemption of Kakashi.

"They're getting _good."_ She commented as her co-instructor landed beside her.

"Mn. They did manage to evade and hold you for an hour." The silver haired man replied as they watched Team Seven easily freed themselves from three different and complicated knots on the rope tied to them. "To think they are this powerful in five months."

"Coddling them would make no sense, Kashi-kun, you know that. At least, Sasuke-kun and Sakura-san can now produce at least three shadow Clones."

When Ria started to teach the Chibi Patrol, she grind them about Chakra Control. Sakura and Sasuke where a bit put out when she pulled Naruto aside to abused his ability to make Shadow Clones. However, good old explanation coupled with mini Fin shot (Pre evolution of Gandr) nipped the Uchiha and Fangirl arrogance from the bud.

Like she promised, she abused the hell out of her Time Bubble Technique. Ria had built a training room as large as the Training Ground 27 inside the Mariposa Estates, the main reason why no one ever saw Team Seven train. Once she had their chakra in Mid Jounin level (After three years being locked inside the Training Room which is equivalent for One Month outside). Sakura and Sasuke can now safely make minimum of Three Shadow Clones. Twenty is their highest.

Each Clones of the S-duo are being used in three reason. The first three Clones of Team Seven accompanied by a Clone of Ria and Kakashi are the ones doing the D-ranks. The second set of Clones are studying new jutsu and the third ones are being used for learning mundane subjects such as cooking etc.

When Sakura asked why they need to learn it, Ria replied that in order to survive in the wild, they need to learn how to feed themselves. A shinobi is _useless_ if he could not feed himself by relying on soldier pills and energy bars.

Speaking of Soldier Pills, who knew Naruto had a knack on medicine making and chemistry? The boy manage to make a new and improve Soldier pills. Ria did not bother to listen since Ferdinand took the boy under his wing.

Team Seven are growing spectacularly so are the rest of Rookie Twelve.

"How many D-Ranks did the Chibi Patrol have done yet?"

"One hundred forty-seven, Ria-chan."

"Hn." Ria jumped down the tree landing gracefully beside Naruto. "So, how's the lesson?"

"We are so going to catch you later, Ria-sensei." The blonde swore.

"Let's see. We are picking C-Rank tomorrow. I'm sorry if we got carried away from hording those D-ranks via Clone." She removed her blindfold. "Did you checked how much money did you all have gathered since you are all practically living with me?"

"No, Sensei. . I haven't." Sakura admitted. She kept her hair in a braided bun ever since Ria taught her how. Even Naruto shook his head.

"One hundred fifty thousand ryo. With an interest of five percent on the bank." Sasuke replied.

"Send a clone for that. You have the rest of the day off."

"Hai~"

 **000000**

"They grew up so fast,"

Iruka raised an eyebrow when he saw his best friend sitting on the Mission desk beside him.

"Of course they are. Even if you turned them into your personal minions."

Ria giggled softly before putting down the lesson plan she is reading. The Chunin noticed the dress his companion were wearing.

It was a black long sleeves dress that reach her thighs with a long tail coat. Its sleeves were loose with white ruffles as a white bow is tied on her neck. A rose brooch attached on it. It was partnered with white thigh high socks and black five inch sky high heels.

Her wavy black hair that now reach her waist is tied into a high ponytail with a white ribbon.

"Black and white motif?"

"Mee-chan is wearing the black and purple one." She threw her head on the side and joked. "Want to wear one?"

"No, thank you. I'm not into drag." He immediately replied, making Ria burst out laughing. Her laughter gather the attention of their fellow co-workers at the Hokage Tower. "Anyway, I thought you are busy?"

"I gave the kids a day off. We have been training on the ground for the past five months." She jumped down from the table before twirling. Clasping her hands behind her back, she leaned on the table full of C- rank Scrolls. "I'm cashing the hundred forty D-ranks the chibi patrol have done. Can I take this one for tomorrow?"

She was holding the one with Escort Mission towards Wave Country.

"Do you think they are ready, Ria-chan?" Sarutobi asked as he appeared beside her.

"More than ready, Nonno! They manage to corner me for an hour now." Ria smiled cheerfully, complete with light background with flowers and heart bubbles. "I'm so proud of them!"

"They did? But you are the fastest Shinobi we have since Minato!" the Sandaime exclaimed in shocked.

She pouted.

"Four high grade Espresso coffee coupled with five Naru Special Soldier Pills." Ria replied as she folded her arms under her chest. "It's so unfair~!"

They all shared a wince. Everybody knows Naruto is hyper in a good day but giving him coffee? Add soldier pills you now have an Ultra Hyperactive Orange Missile.

"This one is a C-rank but will hit A-rank once we reach Wave. Politics aside, I need to test the Chibis and I know they are more than ready. I will asked Mee-chan as backup." She said after reading the scroll.

"As if you need any backup." Iruka replied.

Sarutobi looked at her. "What kind of Jutsu did you use on Sasuke-kun as he almost live on your house?"

"My house has Level twelve Fan Girl and Fan Boy repellant Seal that it would take the Four Hokages along Madara Uchiha to destroy, Seven interweave Blood and Chakra Wards that kills and Strips the moronic idiots who tried rob it down." Ria replied, signing the scroll. "And, I am the only one who can make his now favorite Tomato Flavored Cake."

You can hear crickets on the background.

"Isn't that a bit overkill?!" everyone exclaimed minus Iruka.

"There is no kill like Overkill." She replied, giggling softly.

 **00000**

Naruto glance around the market place. He was under a Henge which made his hair black like Ria-Sensei and hid his whisker marks. And wa-la~ no one is trying to rip him off.

And the sneer feast is none exist.

Ever since Ria-sensei took him under her wing, he started to flourish. He loved his sensei like Iruka-sensei since she never hated him for being the container of Kyuubi. Instead, she taught him in order to make Kurama respect him and vice versa.

The said furball is calling her **Princess** for heaven's sake!

Even if her teaching methods are beyond BRUTAL, even for him and that was saying something!

He is still pestering her on where she have gotten his new partner/friend Sky—a Froakie.

Speaking of Sky-chan. . .

"Eepp!" there.

"Hinata-chan! You do know you could have approach me, right?" The blonde appeared beside his fellow schoolmate, a small blush adorning his cheek.

(And no, he is not blushing because Ria-sensei pointed out Hinata Hyuuga's stalking abilities.

'' **Kit, admit that she is kind of cute. And I believe Ria-hime is trying to make a Minato-Kushina version. This time, you are Kushina and Hinata-chan is your Father.''**

 _Kurama, shut up._ )

"N-N-Naruto-kun. . ." the Hyuuga Heiress stuttered. On Her head, Sky face palmed at the sheer shyness his brother's mate is sporting. Strings of keros later, Naruto decide to pluck the water type pokemon and placed him on his shoulders.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Y-yes?"

"Medusa-nee san told me about this new bakery next to Ichikaru's. They make such soft and creamy cinnamon buns. Would you like to accompany me to a picnic once we dropped there?" the blonde (currently raven) boy asked.

Hinata curb the instinct to faint.

 _Oh my God! Naruto-kun is asking me for a date! What should I do?!_

"—however, if you are busy—"

"I will go!" she exclaimed.

Naruto smiled brightly. "Well then, let's go, Hinata-chan!" he raised his hand towards her.

Hinata shyly accepted his hand as the two casually talk on the way towards the bakery.

"Aww, young love! Its so cute!" Ria's clone—who was hiding— gushed before dispelling.

 **00000**

Sakura is busy restocking her medical kit in the Hospital. Stopping for a moment, she smiled as she remembered how much Ria-sensei beat (literally) the shit out of her fan girl tendencies.

 _If Ria-sensei isn't our Jounin, would I be this successful now?_ She cannot help but to ponder.

Looking back, she wince remembering the sheer stupidity and naivety her younger self did. Sure, she is still physically twelve but having a mind of a sixteen year old do wonders. Add the fact that Ria-sensei beat and killed any bad manners she had. Even Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun suffered with her.

To be honest, she learned so much more from Ria-sensei than the academy. If she could say, they are ready for the Chunin Exams—once they filled the standard C-Ranks, that is.

"Vie?" The cute Eevee named Shirou nuzzled his nose on her cheek.

"It's nothing, Shirou-kun. Just reminiscing my lessons with Ria-sensei,"

"Vievie?''

"Yup~" she rubbed his left ear. "Let's visit Ino-chan?"

"Vie!"

The hidden clone smiled before dispelling.

 **00000**

 **Uchiha District,**

"I told you today is a free day. You should have spent it on relaxing."

"I know but this is now a routine, Ria-sensei." Sasuke retrieve his shuriken from the tree before looking at his Jounin Sensei who is watching him from her spot, drinking some tea. Beside her is his partner, Blaze the Charmander.

"Even so, today is a good day to relax, Sasuke-kun. We are going to have a vacation once we are in Wave. After that. . maybe we can slip to visit Naru-chan's homeland." Ria poured him some tea. "You know, this is the second time I visit here. First time, your cousin Shishui scared the hell out of me when I was about to take a bath. Your Mother says hi, by the way and please refrain from brooding too much."

"I am not brooding."

". .that they say." She rolled her eyes playfully. "Are you up to play with my new toy?"

"What kind of toy?" Sasuke learned in the hard way that _never ever_ accept any request from her without knowing what the hell they are. To be honest, it was his fault for being his instructor's genie pig especially when tomato related foods comes into play.

But with her gadgets? Never again.

"Chakra powered anklets. I finally manage to reverse it so instead of magic, it is powered with Chakra. I cannot ask Naru-chan to test this since he is a Jinchuuriki. They had oceans worth of chakra. Sakura-san does not like being an aerial battler so that leaves you. And don't me start from Kashi-kun and you know Iru-chan would go mother henning mode."

"Hn," the Uchiha heir accepted the explanation. "Well then, I will test the prototype."

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun!"

 **00000**

 **Hokage Monument,**

"Its almost time, Ferdinand." Medusa commented as the Rider Class Servant pushed a lock of her purple hair behind her ears.

"Indeed. The anomaly is about to be fixed." The Spanish male replied as they watched Konoha citizens bustle down their spot. "Do you think she will forgive us?"

Medusa looked upon his face.

"I admit she would be mad. That's given. But I believe Master will forgive us. After all, we all did this in order to save her." She admitted, adjusting her eyeglasses.

"I hope so," Ferdinand had a small smile on his face. "On the other hand, Ria manage to beat the arrogance upon the Uchiha heir, a feat which is definitely not easy."

The Servant snorted.

"She did _beat it_ on his head to look underneath the underneath. At least, Sasuke-kun would ask first then kill Itachi-kun later if he does not like his answer."

The two shared a smile.

 **00000**

 **The next day,**

"Where's Ria-sensei? She told us to meet here." Naruto asked as he adjusted his backpack full of his equipment.

"I don't know, Naru-kun. Sorella told me to wait here too," Medusa replied wearing her standard civilian clothes. Black sweater with thick purple trims, beige travel pants and sneakers. A purple waist bag is clasp on her waist.

"She told me she forgot something." Kakashi replied, reading his book. "This is the first time she was late. _Ever."_

Both Sakura and Sasuke glance on each other as the raven haired boy pulled out his Chakra powered cellphone. He was about to call Ria when the said Sensei appeared, skipping happily.

"Gooodddmoorrnning! Are you ready for our C-Rank mission, Dattebane?!" her greeting send several Jounin and Chunin choking their spits as Sandaime almost had a heart attack hearing the verbal tick. Even Medusa and Kakashi is staring at Ria like she is insane.

"D-Dattebane?" The silver haired Jounin uttered.

"Un! Tazuna-san is waiting outside! C'mon and let's get the show on the road, believe it!" The whole Team Seven minus Naruto came into a horrible conclusion.

 _Oh my God! There is two of them!_

"Sorella, did you perhaps. . swallowed Naru-kun's Soldier Pills?" Medusa asked as she had a bad feeling on this.

"Who knows? I just feel giddy after I drank my coffee." Ria giggled as a pair of wolf ears adorned her head. She is wearing her casual attire in oppose of her shinobi gear.

A habit Sarutobi cannot break.

The said Hokage's eyebrow twitch.

"Since when did you have a verbal tick, Ria-chan?" _and Kushina's verbal tick on that matter,_ he thought.

"I just feel like it, dattebane. Anyway, let's go!"

Let the Chaos begin as the future turned into 180.

 **0000**

Ferdinand smiled behind his cup. Turning his chair towards the glass windows, he watched as his sisters and the kids along their client and bodyguard walk towards the gates. Taking a sip of his tea, his smirk widen as he heard Fate's scream of frustration from his Clone.

"Five months. In five months all the threads will be finished weaving and the lies will unravel. I cannot wait for the chaos you unknowingly created, Mistress."


	2. Two!

**Team Seven and their (Accidental) Amnesiac Jounin Instructor**

 **An;** Gotta thank everyone who loved this story. _This_ was supposed to be a crack fic but _someone_ gave me an idea. You'll see later on.

 **AN 2;** This is not a God like! Team Seven Fic even it says otherwise. It's just . . . Ria is a _**Tutor straight from hell**_ like Reborn and a perfectionist to boot. She just does not want her Team to die.

 **AN 3** : Their pokemon guardians were just that. . . partners. I have a mind to give Hinata a Riolu or a Ralts later. . if so I desire. Sky, Shirou and Blaze are the Trio's bodyguards in the event either Ria or Kakashi are not available with them. Ferdinand is the one who gave those three as a gift for passing Ria's insane obstacle course/ genin exam.

 **AN 4;** The Summoning Contracts would be revealed in the coming Chuunin Exams.

Okay, now that got out of the way, time for the story!

 **000000**

 _ **On to the Waves,**_

Team Ria is having a leisure walk towards their destination.

". . Remember this Kits, after our mission at Wave, we are visiting a place important to any Uzumaki~" Ria announced, attracting the attention of her cute little Kits.

"Were are going to visit Uzu?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yup~ After the mission!" she replied, her fox ears twitching every so often, making Kakashi's hand itch to ruffle them. "Wave is the main shortcut to Uzu. Since you are True blue Uzumaki, I _think_ the place will allow you entrance."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You think?"

"No spoilers, Sorella." Medusa folded her arms under her bust, fully ignoring the perverts (Kakashi and Tazuna) eyed her package. "I already visited Uzu three years ago and we already recharged the Security Seals. Don't know why but they accepted Sorella as an Uzumaki."

"Maybe I have a Uzumaki Relative in the family tree somewhere." Ria shrugged her shoulders and jumped at Kakashi's back. "Carry me Kashi-kun~"

The silver haired Jounin rolled his eyes and adjusted his fellow sensei on his back.

(And if he had the fortune of feeling her generous bust, no one cares. Ria is been known to be so affectionate to the ones she trusted.)

 **0000**

The first one who noticed the puddle is Blaze. Feeling mischievous, he fired a low powered flame thrower onto the puddles effectively smoking the Demon Brothers out.

"Oh, it seems Blaze-kun had caught a pair of wild Kiri Chuunins! It's a double battle, dattebane!" Ria announced, much to the exasperation of Team Ria. "It seems our C-rank Mission _juuust_ happened to be bump into B-rank~ get them, kiddies but leave them alive or half alive, don't care.. . while I talk to Tazuna-san~"

"Is she insane?!" Tazuna exclaimed.

"Sometimes." Kakashi replied as Naruto and Sasuke charged towards the Demon Brothers.

"Ria-Sensei thinks this is a pokemon battle." Naruto said in a deadpan voice as he threw seven of his special shurikens towards the chuunins. Each shuriken hit seven areas before the seal carved on each item glowed for a second.

The four of them where incased inside a cube, large enough to battle and safe enough for the audience to watch.

"Oh, I haven't noticed." Sasuke replied in equally bored voice as he pulled a black hilt from his back. Charging it with chakra, he glared at his snickering teammate. "No DOM jokes, dobe."

"We did not say anything." Sakura is the one who replied as she eyed the lightning based whip Sasuke skillfully wield.

" _Why a whip, Sensei?" Sasuke asked when he received that. . that thing._

" _For long range attacks while you employed your genjutsu and to buy you some time." Ria replied with a straight face. "You can even use it to Naruto if he becomes too annoying and to drag Kashi-kun from perverttopia he usually resides."_

" _And the other reason?"_

" _I just want to tease you for being a part of S &M."_

 _Sasuke's eyebrow twitch. "Fuck you, Sensei."_

 _Ria just laughed out loud, ignoring that her cute little kit just cussed her out._

" _Sorry, I like blonds."_

Even if Ria is joking on the last part of her explanation, the Uchiha _did_ used his weapon more often than not towards Naruto and Kakashi since if the two irritated Sakura, she could just shoot them with Gandr.

Who would have thought that rubies is a good chakra conductor?

 **xxxx**

" **So~** Tazuna-san. . . I'm telling you that before I chose this mission, I had Wave Country investigated. Nonno allowed my Team to help since out of the Genins, mine are all high Chuunin to middle Jounin in strength. If another Team had been dispatch, we will be ordered to be a Backup." Ria said as she sucked her strawberry flavored lollipop that she pulled from her hair. "Our mission, _real_ mission is to assassinate Gato and his cronies."

"The Hokage knew I was lying?" the bridge builder asked flustered in embarrassment.

"Indeed. There is another reason that you don't need to know~"

"Oh. Thank you."

Ria smiled at their client before focusing on her cute Kits.

"Time to stop playing~"

 **Xxxx**

"Heard her."

"I'm bored, anyway."

Both Naruto and Sasuke shared a look before the blonde snapped his fingers. From the tags now attached at the Demon Brothers, reddish orange chains appeared and tied the two. They are pretty much ruffed by Sasuke who gleefully used them as his vict. . . I mean volunteers on his newest Chakra based whip, Ice version.

"Your little Sadist is growing." Kakashi commented.

"We're so proud~" Ria and Medusa shared an amused giggle as the Battle Cube vanished.

Once the Demon Brothers were sealed inside the Prison Scroll courtesy of Kakashi, Ria summoned one of her Tiger Summons, the messenger Raidon.

"Ciao, Raidon~ Can I ask you to deliver this scroll to T and I? They are new toys for Anko-chan and Ibiki-niisama~"

"It would be my pleasure, Ria-sama." Raidon accepted the Scroll and slid it inside his messenger pouch which she sew for him.

"Also, tell the guys who are bored that we might need your help later on. According to my cute little minions, Momochi Zabusa is one of the ninjas under Gato's payroll."

"Understood," with that, the large Tiger vanished.

Ria then turned her attention back on her Team.

"Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, your main mission is to protect Tazuna-san. If you met Zabusa, leave it to Kakashi. Medusa and I will start scouting towards Wave now." Her emerald green eyes narrowed in seriousness. "Naruto, scouting clones. You will need at least two hundred. You know the drill. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Sensei!"

Ria and Medusa's clothes flicker revealing their full Kunoichi Gear. Or in Medusa's case, her Rider gear which is a black and purple mini dress partnered with black thigh high boots and arm gauntlets. Like her sister, she had her blindfold, Gorgon Breaker.

(Servant Rider's main costume)

With a last nod, the Namikaze Twins vanished.

"Does Konoha's Kunoichi are all bombshells?" Tazuna asked, drooling at the very attractive form of the purple haired Kunoichi even she already vanished.

"Yes." Kakashi replied with a perverted giggle. "Too bad they have no interest with any males back home,"

"They're Lesbian?"

"No, Sensei and Mee-chan are juuust not interested." Naruto replied. "Some bastards tried to court them but they refused. Mee-chan even stab one annoying Noble who thought since he 'hired' her as his bodyguard, he could do whatever he wants to her."

"Didn't Mee-chan removed his balls and that was _before_ giving the wife all the evidence of his dirty deeds which ranges from raping maids down to kidnapping young boys for his sick pleasures." Sakura reminded them.

"Actually, Ria-sensei Taught Mira-san the way how to skin that noble alive alongside Anko-chan. They were all cackling while doing the deed. Hokage-sama had no problems since Sensei filed the proper paperwork," Sasuke shrug his shoulders. "That was the first time I learned we had paperwork for torture and massacres. Which Itachi had failed to file."

"Believe me, he will file it later." Kakashi told them.

Tazuna did not know what to think of his Escorts.

 **00000**

 **Nami no Kuni**

The Namikaze Twins landed gracefully a few meters away from Gato's hideout. Killing two samurai's who were patrolling, they took their forms and hid the corpse inside a room.

Their main mission is to kill Gato and take everything of value. The money will be turned over to the Wave Daimyo and several family scrolls.

Actually, sending Ria and Medusa _together_ is an overkill since the two were SS-Class Kunoichis with Flee on sight orders. The Mistress of Death and the Gorgon Queen had the highest bounty in the Bingo book which is three hundred seventeen million ryo.

Oh well, Gato's had it bad.

 **0000**

"Sky, stop throwing water balls on me! I don't want to get wet!"

"Char! Char!"

"Teme, this is an exercise! Don't be so dramatic!"

"Kero!"

"Ugh, boys! Behave!"

Tazuna eyed the three pre-pubescent kids running above the water having a water ball fight while he and Kakashi were riding the boat.

"What are those creatures, Kakashi-san?" he asked seeing the brown fox like creature threw shuriken like stars at the blue toad who returned the attack with frubbles?

"Oh, the Kid's Pokemon? They were a gift from Ria-san's older brother." The Silver haired Jounin replied while reading his ever present Icha Icha. "Sky is Naruto's, Blaze is with Sasuke and Shirou is with Sakura. Water, Fire and Normal. We still don't know what form Shirou would evolved later on."

"That means all the other kids had no Pokemon?"

"Yup. They are the only ones who had Pokémon's in the entire Elemental nations, unless Ferdinand brought more. Which is unlikely."

"Ah,"

The trio went back on the boat halfway to the bank. They were discussing about the coming Chuunin Exams which Ria is planning to enter them. Once they reach the bank and in the middle of a five minute walk, Naruto drew out his scroll and unrolled it. Slamming the said scroll on the ground, a shield materialized where a butcher like sword harmlessly bounced back towards its owner.

"Wao. That was close.''

"Nice reaction time, Naruto-kun." Kakashi praised his student. "Mee-chan's training paid very well."

"Very well indeed." The blonde's eyebrow twitch remembering the game _Holy shit, a sexy hot woman is chasing me with sharp pointy daggers!_ Medusa sadistically created just for him. Thanks to that, his skills in creating Seals—especially shield Seals—are beyond legendary so are their dodging skills.

Try being chased by Medusa who was riding a bike (where did she get that, they had no idea) who isn't wearing a bra those days as she tries to stab them with her chained daggers while Naruto was carrying a backpack full of stones running for his life.

If the mood strikes, even Anko joins the torture. In addition to the stones, _Resistance and weight seal pa more._

Team Ria fell like crying every time that happens.

"Ho, it seems that Konoha's Academy standard are raised." Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist and one of the Seven Swordsman of Kirigakure no Sato commented.

"A Missing Nin of Kiri, Momochi Zabuza the Demon of the mist.," Sakura uttered as they formed a triangle formation around Tazuna. ''Kakashi-sensei, he is all yours!"

"Or what Ria-sensei fondly calls, Mr. February," Sasuke said in a deadpan voice.

"OI, Gaki! Who the fuck you are calling Mr. February?!" Zabuza shouted.

"The Battle Barrier is up and running! Perfect Cube, Activate!" Naruto shouted. "also, Zabusa-san, its our Sensei who told us about that nickname!"

"The only one who calls me that is that fucking bitch Namikaze Ria!" the Missing Nin grip the hilt of his sword tighter.

"She's my co-sensei," Kakashi helpfully added as he pulled his tanto from its storage.

"Someone _is insane_ enough to give her _minions?!"_

"Proud to be!" Team Seven shouted.

Chakra glittered around Team Seven as the Perfect Cube, materialized, protecting the teens and Tazuna. The blonde activated the Battle Cube yet again, minimizing the chance of being hit by a stray jutsu.

"Your seals are high quality, Naruto-san." The bridge builder commented.

"Ria-sensei and Ferdinand-nii taught me. They are great Teachers while Mee-chan is the one who help me strengthen them." Naruto replied sheepishly. "Shield Seals like Perfect Cube and Battle Cube are created for the sole reason that. . Hokage-jiji's complain about property damage. ."

"Do you think you could add some seals on the bridge?"

"I need to see it first and asked Ria-sensei what kind of seals I would make and the runes needed to carve. Sealing is in her blood, after all and she was a rune mistress. . . the much difficult version of Seal Masters."

"Now, all we could do is to wait." Sakura sat down and pulled another storage scroll. Written on it were the words _Battle Snacks_ which she unsealed after Sasuke placed down a blue picnic towel. Naruto meanwhile, produce a video camera and asked a clone to tape the entire fight.

 **Xxxx**

"What kind of students did the Mistress of Death has, Hatake?" Zabuza asked as he and Kakashi exchange blows inside the Cube.

"Very good. I believe they would wipe the floor this coming Chuunin Exams." The silver haired Jonin replied. "As we speak the Mistress and the Gorgon herself were dealing with Gato. He pissed the twins personally."

"Then that means killing the Bridge builder is out of the question. However," he pushed Kakashi and did the handsigns" — _ **Kirigakure no jutsu**_ –it does not mean I cannot play with you, Sharingan no Kakashi!"

"I do not mind, Zabuza." The Jounin smirked under his mask as they are covered with mist.

 **xxxxx**

"UNFAIR! How could we watch the show with this mist?!" Naruto shouted. Beside him is the newest release of BINGO Book.

"Dobe, does the words signature move ring any bells? I though Ria-sensei already fixed that pea size brain of yours?" Sasuke snark at him as he took a large bite of his hamburger with too much tomatoes to be healthy.

"Shut up, Teme. Its not that even you escaped the Ria Therapy a few months ago." The blonde snarky replied.

The three of them shuddered.

"Anyways, what should we do once we reach Uzu? The Academy didn't really told us about Uzushiogakure in order to hide your Lineage, Ruto-kun." Sakura asked as she took a bite of her salad. "If not for Ria-sensei's vast library, we won't even know how crazy your mom is and that you are a royalty."

Naruto snorted. "Royalty or not, its useless until we manage to restore Uzu which I plan to do so in a couple of years." _I think_

"So that means you are torn on being the _Ho_ kage or the next _Uzu_ kage." The raven teen pointed out. "As Ria-sensei said a few months ago, you had no choice but _to become_ a Kage."

"Never been a choice since Daddy dearest sealed the Furball."

" **I told you stop calling me Furball,** _ **meatbag."**_

" _I'll tell Ria-sensei that you are bullying me. Again."_

"I knew a boatman who could take you all to Uzu, but you need to convince him otherwise." Tazuna told them.

"Thanks, Tazuna-san!"

 **Xxxxx**

 _ **Gato's hideout,**_

"This is plain boring."

"And I need a bath after this,"

The Namikaze Twins wreak havoc inside the entire base, killing ALL samurai thugs hired by Gato. Medusa didn't even bother using any flashy jutsu's and just slaughter those scums with Nameless Dagger while Ria used Rosa Ictus (Saber Nero's sword).

They manage to unravel the Slavery Ring started by that midget. Total of seventy people, forty of them are women while the remaining thirty where males, all in the ripe age for. . _breeding._ What was worse was they are all with Blood Lines, mostly refugees from Kiri from their Blood purge.

"What about them, Sorella?" The Rider Class Servant/Homunculi asked as she stab another samurai in the chest, effectively killing him.

"Built a sanctuary of sorts here in Wave. Once they recovered, we can asked them if they want alyssum to Konoha or Uzushio." Ria replied as rose petals scattered as she killed those cannon fodders. "My Clones are busy removing them. We need to finish this."

"Agreed,"

The scum cleaning were immediately finished since as the two killed the cockroaches, Ria's clones cleaned the blood and bodies by sealing them inside scrolls to be burned later.

"Let's go back and see if the kids are doing good."

 **000**

"We're back, Chibi Patrol! Did you have fun~?" Ria skipped inside Tazuna's house while Medusa calmly followed her sister.

"Welcome back, Ria-sensei, Medusa-neechan!" Sakura and Naruto greeted the twins as Sasuke just glance on them. Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter smiled on their guests.

"How was your walk?" Kakashi asked as both Zabusa and Haku stared at the two kunoichi.

"Lovely. Our darling little sisters are arranging temporary homes for our refugees. They are fine and healthy and too much paperwork to deal with." Ria sat on the sofa and used the silver haired man as her pillow. "Once the bridge is finished along the runes needed, we are going to Uzu. Ruu-chan, your daddy dearest had a Hiraishin Mark on Uzu."

"That makes traveling easier then." The blonde took a bite of his apple. "What about Mr. February and his apprentice?"

"Oi! Stop calling me Mr. February!" Zabusa shouted angrily.

"His choice. He and that bishonen there is supposed to die a week from now but since we already fuck up this dimension, who cares?" emerald green eyes fluttered close as she snuggled at Kakashi. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"Onee-sama, are you okay?" Medusa eyed her sister worriedly. Ria is being sleepy this past few weeks and it is alarming her.

"Just feeling tired. Used too much chakra earlier." Ria waved her sister's concern. "Nothing a good night sleep cannot heal."

"You sure, nee-sama?"

"Yes, stop worrying, 'ttebanne!"

"All right but once we got home, Ferdinand will take a look."

"HAI~"

Team Ria shared a look.

 **0000**

"You know, your Sensei is insane." Haku commented out of the blue while they are guarding the Bridge builder.

"We knew from day one, Haku-san." Sakura replied as they watched Sasuke and Naruto drawing some runes on the bridge with Ria directing them. "But do admit you enjoy our crazy antics."

"Unfortunately," the Fake Hunter nin rub the bridge of his nose. "I do agree."

Its been a week since the demise of Gato in the hands of the Namikaze Twins. The citizens of the Wave Country along its Daimyo, thanked the whole Team for saving their Country. As such, they are planning to name the bridge after the twins but they threw Naruto on the way so the bridge will be called **The Great Naruto Bridge.**

"The bridge will be finished in two weeks since I am spamming building runes around~" Ria said as she appeared beside Haku who flinched hearing her speak. "You know Haku-kun, you're too beautiful on your own good. Good thing Mr. February is guarding your chastity with all his might."

"I TOLD YOU SHITTY Princess, STOP CALLING ME **MR. FEBRUARY!"** Zabusa shouted three kilometers from the bridge. He was currently having a spar with Kakashi both shirtless.

(Well, Kakashi still have his mask on. Oh well, several girls are still drooling.)

The Mistress of Death giggled. "Mooh, Zabusa didn't rebuke my claim," she pulled Haku into a hug pressing her . . .ahem. . assets on his back, making the fifteen year old blush like a tomato.

'Kyaah! Too cute! Ya know, Minato is like you when he was still a genin. . . well, still is, that's why I tease him as a girly boy when I first met him."

"Tou-chan?" Naruto turned around and appeared beside her.

"Umu! In total, he did thirty five crossdressing missions in ANBU when he was . . . sixteen since _he_ really looks like a girl! Remember your Sexy no Jutsu? That's weak than Min-Min's own. And I kept teasing him on that." Ria had this mischievous look in her eyes. "Add that Fugaku once told him he is going to be a house wife since he could perform every household duty. Mikoto-chan beat Fugaku on every inch of his life and banished him to the couch for a month."

"Tou-san knows Dobe's father?" Sasuke asked.

Ria beamed. "Yes! Minato's best friends are Shukaku Nara and Fugaku, ya know? While Kushina-chan and Mikoto-chan are best friends. So, there is no other way the two of you would either end up as a couple or best of friends."

"Oh," the two boys shared a look. "How do you know?"

Ria tilted her head and blinked.

"Who knows? I just known." She admitted. "It usually frustrating knowing something _you_ don't remember in the first place. Suddenly blurting things like this is annoying, ya know?" Looking on the other side of the bridge, Ria touch her hair. "Sometimes, I thought I was dreaming. Dreaming and never to be woken up."

"Sensei. . " Naruto uttered before hugging their Jounin Sensei.

Haku looked at Sakura for explanation.

"Ria-sensei is been found in the Middle of Forest of Death in Konoha, half dead. She did live but she lost all of her memories once she woken up from her five year coma." The pinknette replied the unspoken question. "According to the test and Medusa-neechan, Ria-sensei and her may look like a day over twenty one but they are really thirty six."

Haku gaped.

 **0000**

Once the Great Naruto Bridge is been finished, Ria convinced (read; blackmailed) Zabusa and Haku to accompany them to Uzu. It took them a week to arrive and once they (Ria and Naruto) took their first step on the bank of the Whirlpool Country. . .

" _ **Welcome home, My Prince, Mistress of Death."**_ A silvery figure greeted them. _**"My name is Arashi Uzumaki, the Third King of Uzushiogakure no Sato."**_

"You're a Prince?!" Haku exclaimed as he stared at Naruto who blushed in embarrassment.

"We are home, Arashi-sama." Ria gave the soul a respectful bow which Naruto copied.

Arashi gave them a soft smile.

" _ **Please follow me,"**_ __

Following the soul, Arashi lead them towards the ruins of the Whirlpool Palace, dodging the remaining traps around for looters.

"We cleaned this place and gave everyone a proper burial three years ago," Medusa spoke as she noticed the questioning look Kakashi is sporting. "Their ghosts lingers but they are not violent. Having Onee-sama soothe their anger as they finally depart into the Pure World."

"Does that mean Arashi-sama is a ghost?" Sakura asked.

"No. He was actually a shade of his Soul. A chakra imprint if you say so. Every Royalty—or King would leave an imprint in their Temple to guide the next generation." Ria replied as she smiled at Arashi. "Nee?"

" _ **Indeed. My soul already passed by but my knowledge remains. Guiding Naruto-sama if he so wishes to restore our country would be a pleasure."**_ .

"Actually, I do not know if I could restore Uzushio. I know this is my birthright but. . ." Naruto scratched his whiskered cheek. "I know I am weak enough to do it yet."

Arashi chuckled fondly.

" _ **There is no rush, My Boy. Take your time. I believe decades later, one of your descendants would resurrect our home."**_

"Arashi-sama is correct, Ru-kun. Don't push yourself too much, will ya?" Ria wrapped her arm over the blonde's shoulders. "We had a week to find your Treasures. And, I think it's time for the four of you to learn making your own pocket space. Yes, Haku-kun, you will learn too."

"Thank you, Ria-sensei." __

 _ **0000**_

Returning to Konoha, Ria gave her report to the Hokage personally along all the necessary papers needed to be signed. Hizuren just glance on the three paged summary report before signing it complete.

"Ah, Chibi Patrol, here is your forms for the coming Chuunin Exam. Do remember that we could join the next test at Suna if you three prefer." Ria told them while they are having dinner, three weeks after the Wave fiasco. "As it is, training will be up a bit. And if you manage to enter on the second round, I am already having bids on Ruu-chan as Mee-chan is going to handle Kuu-chan while Suu-chan is going to be trained by Ferdinand."

"Why Fer-san?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I told Kakashi that teaching a twelve year old Chidori is unacceptable. Moreover, we are trying to forbid an event where Orochimaru-sama might give you The Hickey," Ferdinand replied.

Team Seven wince while Sasuke looked positively green.


End file.
